Only You
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: 'I love you. Only you.'  Laurel has always loved him. But what about the other girl? She deserves him. But so does Laurel.  Oneshot


**So this is my first wings one-shot! It doesn't really fit in with the books; it's just a spin-off type thing about Laurel and Tamani. This story also features my OC, Chloe. In this story, she is good friends with Tamani, and has a crush on him. Characters may be OOC.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and I don't own!**

The cold blasted into Laurel's face, turning her cheeks red. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from shivering. Her nose was frozen. She wore a red Hollister hooded jumper, black jeans and her white winter coat. She rubbed her mittened hands together and readjusted her hat. Her car had broken down yesterday, and she was being forced to walk everywhere as her parents were busy in the shop. It was snowing, a rarity in Crescent city, where the sun shines all day. But, it was winter. Laurel thought about school. Winter break had started five days ago. She and David were on good terms, despite the break up. Things were looking up for her academically, as well. Chelsea was working up the courage to ask David out. She was happy to help her, she really was. They deserved to be happy. And Chelsea could be better to him than Laurel ever could. A sudden gust of wind brought her away from her thoughts.

She turned the corner of the street, almost slipping on a patch of ice. The snow caught in her eyelashes, and she took a moment to wipe it away. After what seemed like hours, she reached her destination. She took a hold of the knocker and slammed three times.

"Just a second!"

A minute later, he opened the door. He was wearing dark jeans, and a deep blue jumper underneath a green rain jacket. He was also wearing brown leather boots, the same he wore whenever he trekked through the forests of Avalon.

"Hey." Tamani greeted.

"Hey." Laurel answered. They stood there for a few minutes, an awkward silence surrounding them. Then Laurel had an idea. She grinned and pulled Tamani out of the doorway, into the cold.

"Come on! I know that it's cold, but it doesn't snow often. We need to make the most of it." She smirked and walked down the path, kicking up snow. Tamani hesitated, then laughed and followed her, pulling his gloves and red hat off of the counter. He shut the door, and ran over to Laurel.

"So where are we going?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. He always smiled around Laurel. Always.

"Here. Take my hand." He took it, and Laurel sprinted off, taking him with her. Laughing, he allowed himself to be dragged along.

"Where are we going?" Tamani yelled, but Laurel didn't reply. She only stopped running when they reached the local park.

"I love this place." Laurel panted. She gazed around in wonder. It was the perfect Christmas card scene. The trees were coated in snow, icicles hanging off of the branches. The grass crunched under foot, and the winding pathways that lead through the grounds were a perfect white. Laurel let out a small sigh. She loved Orrick, but she had learned to love Crescent City.

The next thing she knew, she was in the air, facing the ground.

"Tamani put me down!" She screeched. Tamani chuckled.

"Okay." He carried her over to a snow drift. It was a meter tall, but Tamani thought the snow looked soft. A good place to put Laurel down. He smirked, and dropped her into the snow. She landed on her back, snow falling down the back of her jumper and mixing into her hair.

"Tamani." Laurel said, glaring at the faerie boy

"Yes?" A snowball hit him in the cheek. He immediately bent down to scoop up some snow for himself. He rolled it into a ball and threw it, straight at Laurel's nose. She gasped at the cold.

It was snowball madness. The lumps of snow flew everywhere, covering the faeries from head to toe.

"You having fun there?"

Laurel spun around. Chelsea stood there with Chloe. They walk towards them, they're hands tucked neatly behind their backs. When they were only a meter away, they whipped their hands out from their backs and threw the snowballs. Chelsea hit Laurel, and Chloe hit Tamani. They laughed at their faces, now coated in snow.

"That was classic!" Chloe giggled. She grabbed Tamani's arm and pulled him behind the snow drift he had dropped Laurel in previously.

"Us against them. We need to plan." Chloe grinned. When they were out of earshot, Laurel sighed.

"Hey, it's ok. You know he only has eyes for you." Chelsea said, pulling Laurel over to a bench and zipping up her green jacket. Chelsea never really felt the cold, and had dressed lightly.

"I know. But he's not going to wait forever is he?"

"Then why not go for it? I mean, you're not with David anymore."

"I want to wait a while before I start dating again. I mean, if David starts dating you, I'll be happy. But he hates Tamani. If I start dating him so soon after our break up, he'll never forgive me. I want a month, at least."

"But it's so obvious that Chloe has a crush on him. She might make a move soon."

"I…I know. I just don't want to hurt anyone. I love Tamani, I really do. But David's more fragile than he looks." Laurel bit her lip. Chelsea nodded.

"It's okay. I get what you mean. I don't want to date anyone so soon after Ryan."

"Thanks Chelsea." Laurel hugged Chelsea, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Ok. So, you make the snowballs and use the snow drift as cover. I'll throw them." Tamani explained to Chloe. She was wearing fluffy purple ear muffs, a pink North face jacket over a black and white Nike jumper and white jeans. She pulled her black hair into a pony tail and nodded once.

"Yes sir, Mr Tam sir."

"That's captain Tam to you." He smirked back.

"Tam, listen. We've been friends since you arrived here. I…I like you, Tam." Chloe kissed him. Tamani pulled away first.

"Tam?"

Tamani looked up. Laurel stood there, shocked. The first thing Tamani thought was that he was glad she used his fake name. Then he realized she had just witnessed Chloe kissing him.

_Idiot_.

Why didn't he pull away sooner? Why didn't he hear Laurel coming?

"Laurel…I…"

But she sped off down the path, not looking back.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I've always loved Laurel. I'm sorry." He raced after the Fall Faerie. Chelsea glared daggers at him as he past.

"Laurel! Please! Let me explain!" Laurel didn't stop until she reached the door to her house. She had been right. He wouldn't wait forever. He wouldn't even wait five minutes with someone like Chloe around. She was everything Laurel wasn't, and more. Now she was crushed. She suddenly knew how David felt about Tamani.

"It's okay Tamani. I get it. She's pretty. I can't expect you to love me forever. Go back to her, I'll be fine. You don't need to protect me anymore." He grabbed her wrist.

"No! I promise, were just friends!" He looked desperate.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Tam." She fumbled in her pocket for her key.

"Laurel, please. She made the move on me. I told her I loved you. Please listen to me." Laurel wiped away the tear before it fell.

"Go home, Tamani."

He pulled on her wrist, spinning her round. Then he kissed her. A long, sweet kiss that made Laurel shiver and her knees go weak.

A long, sweet kiss that made Tamani think that nothing else in the world was important as long as he had Laurel.

"I love you. Only you."

Laurel stepped away from the door.

"I love you too."


End file.
